close your eyes
by Sarahhh93
Summary: My take on THAT scene in the season 10 finale...so SPOILERS if you haven't seen it! Hope you enjoy!


**Hey guys it's been ages I know I'm sorry. I told myself that I wasn't going to write this either…not until next week when I would have officially finished uni and then it would be more acceptable but hey ho I just had to!**

 **This is THAT part in the season finale, I just had to write it. All their words should be identical to what they were in the episode I just had to write it and get it out of my head. I think Jared and Jensen did such a great job in this scene that they really did have me like OMG NO! …It was just a shame that the rest of the episode didn't live up to expectations…what's all your opinions on that? Did you enjoy?**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading and if you would be so kind to press that little review button at the end I will love you forever**

Crouched down on the floor Sam breathed heavily, the dull ache from the fight he just had with his brother pulsed around his body to the beat of his heart. He looked up at Dean seeing the hurt and despair was mirrored on his brother, the desperation for this to be over, to not hurt another soul the thing driving him to do what he had to do.

"You will never ever hear me say, that you...the real you is anything but good." His breathing had slowed and he saw Dean turn his head away ever so slightly not wanting to hear what was being said, not will to believe it. Sam coughed bring more blood into his mouth which turning he spat before he looked up at his brother who's expression hadn't changed and continued. "But you're right," He nodded, "Before you hurt anyone else you have to be stopped at any cost, I understand…" He tried to smile encouragingly up at his brother before he took one of his limited breaths he knew he had left and half nodded looking down, "Do it."

Not expecting Sam to surrender Dean looked wide eyed at his younger brother for a moment before he turned to Death momentarily forgetting that he was in the room. The man had walked over and almost smugly gave him his scythe, "Please." Carefully and slowly Dean took hold of the weapon his eyes never leaving Death, "Do me the honour."

Holding it Dean stared down not thinking about what he was about to do, not looking at Sam who still stared up at him. Turning ever so slowly he looked at anything but Sam, he did not want to see the hurt and betrayal on his brother's face...or worse the acceptance and forgiveness that was already there. He grasped it tightly in his right hands his eyes finally meeting Sam's, he blinked once again seeing the acceptance and half smile on his brother's face as he sat beaten and bloodied one the floor. Finally he closed his eyes for a moment before he ordered, "Close your eyes."

But Sam did not, he still looked up at his brother with tears falling down his face. He did not want to hear his brother's last words be an order. The words hitting him that Dean was going to do this, and in that moment Sam accepted his fate, he would not fight his brother again. He pinched his lips together not bothering to wipe the tears as he laid his eyes on his brother one final time.

"Sammy close your eyes." His voice was different this time, softer. If it was not for the desperation in Dean's voice it could have been any time when they were growing up. Dean's voice promising that he would protect him no matter what the cost. Even in the gravest time Dean's voice still held the same power, the same protection over him as it did when he was six.

Sam blinked again and nodded before he looked up at Dean again, "Wait." Reaching into his pocket his whispered "Take these, and one day when you find your way back, let these be your guide." He held two pieces of paper up at Dean, "They can help you remember what it was to be good...what it was to love." He sighed and ever so slowly placed the two pictures on the floor allowing Dean to see for himself the memories of a happier time.

Dean looked down at them despair etched into his face when his brother sighed, and for a moment their eyes locked. In shame Dean looked away, again down at the pictures of memories...of family.

"It's for family you must proceed Dean." Death began, "To be what you are, to become what you've become it's a stain on their memory." But Dean still hesitated his eyes never leaving the floor, "Do it, or I will."

He finally pulled his eyes from the pictures and met his brother's still wet from the tears that did not stop. Sam pushed his lips together and nodded, trying his best to show that it was ok, that he forgave his brother for what he was about to do. But Dean would not, and after a moment looking down at Sam he remembered he was his younger brother, the one he was meant to protect. From everyone but himself.

"Forgive me." His eyes never leaving Sam but this time he did not nod. After one final look Dean began to lift the scythe and then Sam finally obeyed and closed his eyes he tensed readying himself, savouring his last breaths and for a moment there was peace and acceptance. All those months ago with death in the cabin he had wanted to die, he was prepared for it and now in this instance again he accepted his fate.

Hearing the scythe find a target, but not him made him reopen his eyes. He saw the weapon fall into Death's torso, the look of shock on the old mans face before he crumbled.

Dean stood facing him for a moment trying to control the emotions that threatened to consume him. In the last moment he had changed his mind and his actions shocked even himself. He controlled his breathing before he turned to Sam whose expression mirrored his own as their eyes met. Dean walked forward extending an arm to his younger brother pulling him to his feet trying to ignore the bruises and blood that covered his face from his own hands.

"You alright?" He asked his voice gruff, his eyes never leaving Sam's searching for an idea of what Sam would be thinking.

Nodding, he replied with his voice still slightly high, ""I'll live...you?"

"Fantastic...I think I just killed death." He turned then to where the scythe now lay no remnants of death there at all. He walked forward before he turned back to his brother who stood still and silent where only a moment ago he had kneeled.

"Sammy I'm sorry." Dean's eyes met his and Sam nodded, he did not smile, but he didn't need to. Forgiveness and acceptance were there etched in his face, but shame still filled Dean who nodded before turning away.


End file.
